¿Y si?
by Kath Thornton
Summary: ¿Y si…? Y si tan solo se hubiera acercado un poco más, acabando con la distancia entre sus rostros ¿Qué habría sido de ellos después de eso? ¿Acaso podrían seguir siendo simplemente mejores amigos ? One shot.


_**¿Y si…?**_

_**Summary:**_ ¿Y si…? Y si tan solo se hubiera acercado un poco más, acabando con la distancia entre sus rostros ¿Qué habría sido de ellos después de eso? ¿Acaso podrían seguir siendo simplemente «mejores amigos»? One shot.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Solo estaba buscando una forma de animarla, de animarse. El ambiente de la búsqueda estaba teñido por la desesperanza desde que Ron los había abandonado, desde que las cosas no avanzaban como él lo había esperado.

Pero ella estaba allí. Hermione se había quedado a su lado, aun cuando pensó que tal vez ella también lo dejaría. Sabía que la suya sería una búsqueda en solitario pero su amiga se negaba a dejarlo.

Y ahora, ella estaba triste y desanimada, y él no sabía muy bien que hacer para ayudarla.

Cuando la melodía _muggle_ comenzó a sonar en la radio que había sido abandonada por su amigo y que antes lo exasperaba, no supo que fue lo que lo impulsó a ponerse de pie. A tomar la mano de Hermione e invitarla a bailar.

Aun cuando él ni siquiera era bueno bailando.

Pero al menos había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa a su mejor amiga. Y por unos minutos, la alegría paso a formar parte de su rostro convirtiéndola nuevamente en la chica de siempre.

En su mejor amiga.

La música poco a poco comenzó a ralentizarse, y también lo hicieron los movimientos de los dos hasta convertirse en un suave balanceo dejándolos a ambos abrazados. Su mentón en el hombro de él. Ambos sintieron aquella calidez que desde hacía tiempo, tal vez desde el inicio de la guerra, tal vez desde hacía mucho antes, ya no era parte de ellos.

Se habían transformado en un par de extraños pero ahora, volvían a ser los mismos de siempre. Otra vez.

Poco a poco el silencio fue instalándose en aquella tienda que había sido su hogar durante los meses de búsqueda, ella levantó su cabeza y él la suya. Y por un instante estuvieron más cerca de lo que nunca antes habían estado. Era electrizante y extraño. Después de días viviendo como si fueran dos completos extraños y no amigos desde hacía años, eran sumamente conscientes de quien estaba a su lado.

La mirada de Harry bajó sin querer desde los ojos hacía los labios de su amiga. Apenas fueron unos segundos, unos segundos que llenaron su mente de interrogantes. _Tal vez…_ pero demoró demasiado en pensar y sin darse cuenta el momento había acabado.

Y sabía que no volvería a repetirse.

Porque él nunca tendría el valor para hacer algo así, porque ellos quizás nunca volverían a compartir un momento como aquel.

Y no pudo evitar pensar en que hubiera sucedido si no hubiera vacilado. Si, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hubiera actuando de modo impulsivo. Si se hubiera adelantado y rozado los labios de su mejor amiga con los suyos.

¿Habría ella respondido o lo hubiera apartado lejos?

A veces pensaba que ella lo habría rechazado.

En otras ocasiones no era así, y sus labios se encontraban como si desde hacía tiempo lo estuvieran deseando. Y a pesar de todo, no había nada extraño en aquel beso. Sería simple, suave, tierno… Le daría algo a que aferrarse en momentos desesperados.

Y quizás nunca más lo volverían a repetir, nunca hablarían de ello y sería su secreto. Un secreto de unos tiempos oscuros que muy pocas veces mirarían en el futuro, pero que ambos atesorarían como ese pequeño rayo de luz que a veces traspasa la oscuridad.

O tal vez, lo volverían a hacer y les gustaría.

Y tal vez, él se daría cuenta de cuanto quería a su mejor amiga. Se daría cuenta de que las cosas eran más sencillas cuando ella estaba a su lado, que solo ella era capaz de sacar lo mejor de él. Que solo ella era capaz de mantener la esperanza cuando todo parecía perdido.

Porque ella siempre había creído en él. A pesar de lo que el mundo pensaba. Ella creía en él, ella había estado a su lado y él sabía, que Hermione estaría allí nuevamente cuando la necesitara.

Tal vez, las cosas habrían sucedido de otro modo.

Y él le diría, algún día, que la quería.

Y ella le respondería que ella también lo quería.

Si eso hubiera pasado, si sus labios se hubieran encontrado aquella triste tarde en la tienda que era su refugio durante la guerra, él no estaría en aquellos momentos mirándola con un extraño anhelo en los ojos. Deseando cosas que nunca se atrevería a decir en voz alta.

Nunca se había atrevido a besarla. Y nunca podría saber que habría sido de sus vidas si hubiera dado aquel paso.

El paso que podía llevar a la amistad a ser algo más.

El paso que podría haber cambiado sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

_**Listo. **_

_**Pequeño, preciso y conciso.**_

_**Pero me ha venido dando vueltas desde mi "entretenida" clase de pediatría de ayer y no pude evitar animarme a escribirlo, espero que les guste como me ha gustado a mí.**_

_**Saludos,**_

_**K**_


End file.
